A common problem with the traditional toilet is that odors accumulate during use and persist for a long time after the toilet usage. The conventional bathroom ventilating fan provided on the ceiling can not withdraw these odors promptly, efficiently and timely. There are many types of devices have been made to provide means for removing these obnoxious odors. They can be categorized into several groups according to their construction and mode of operation.
One set of devices use the ventilation system attached to the seat, or built into the seat itself. These ventilation systems can cause a sanitary problem due to the presence of baffles, channels and openings along the underside of the seat and/or tubing located in the bowl which presents a breeding ground for bacteria.
Another set of devices use an air filter system that is attached to the toilet bowl or hung on the side thereof. These designs involve the costs of buying and replacing filters. Furthermore, if the filter is spent, the system will pump unfiltered odor-filled air into the room.
Another set of devices use a pump system for removing odors from a toilet bowl to outside of the lavatory. Typically, the odors are pumped to the exterior of the bathroom or the building. These solutions require architectural improvements to be made to the building to allow for passages through which to pump the odor-filled gas.
In general, the above, ventilation systems have one or more of the following problems: inadequate sanitation, unsightly appearance, physical obstruction, and/or expense for the filter.